Of a Brother and a Sister
by Aekaterina39
Summary: I decided to write a story including my 39 C. OC, Ivan Spasky, Irina's older bro. So I started this. Each chapter is a short snapshot from their life when they were kids, and each chap. is narrated by either Ivan or Irina, and rarely it is 3rd person narration. I suck at summaries so please read this cute story and I hope you enjoy it!:) (Rating may change as the story goes on)


**Sooooo here is another story... yes I know you can kill me now. But see, I deleted the 'Will I see Daylight Again' story a few hours ago, and then this idea came into my mind aaaand I had to write it... so this story is basically a bunch of fics with one of my 39 clues OCs, Ivan Spasky, Irina's older brother. I am just crazy for brother/sister or sister/sister or brother/brother cute stuff, and I have a lot of ideas for Irina and Ivan, and I decided to write them. Each chapter is a random snapshot from their lives.**

**I include their age in every chapter's start, and the chapters are not in chronological orders, but most of them are set after Irina's 6th year and Ivan's 13th year.**

**Read and I hope you like it!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR THE CHARACTERS, HOWEVER I OWN THIS STORY, AND IVAN. :)**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

**(Ivan: 14 years old. Irina: 7 years old)**

_Irina's Point of View_

'_It was a cold night. A thunderstorm was going on outside and the rain was pounding hard against the glass of the windows. The rumbling of the thunder was heard over everything else. _

_Dad, Ivan and Mum were having a talk over something. Something that I wasn't allowed to hear, of course. They said I was too young so they told me to stay in my room for a while and they'd call me back down when they would finish._

_Mum and Dad were fighting a lot those last weeks. Ivan was trying to reason them but he was a child too. They didn't take him seriously._

_Usually, the fight would cease after some minutes and Ivan would come and pick me up and we'd all sit together, everything being just perfect again._

_But tonight it was different. _

_I could hear shouts, and screams from downstairs. Dad was cursing and Mum was swearing at him. They were saying something about a guy called Lucian... I couldn't understand._

_At some point Mum said she was leaving. I ran downstairs and tried to go next to her and tell her not to leave, but Ivan grabbed me and held me so I couldn't go anywhere. I could only watch as our Mother opened the door and left..._

_Next day, in the Breaking News, there was a grave accident. Due to a thunder, a huge pine fell over a bus, killing twenty people._

_Our mother was one of the victims too...''_

I woke up from the nightmare by the sound of my own sobs. I looked around, terrified, only to face the darkness of my room. I could hear the thunders and the rain outside, and I cringed under covers, scared.

It wasn't the first time I relived the day our mother died. It happened one year ago, and I was still having nightmares almost every night. The twenty or thirty times I was calling out Ivan, and he would come and lie with me and tell me everything would be fine. But one night he shouted at me and tell me that I should stop acting like a baby and I should overcome the event.

He apologized next morning and said that he didn't mean what he said, that he was just stressed about his exams.

But I never called him again at night.

But tonight I was so scared… I was feeling so alone and helpless… ever since Mum died, Ivan was everything to me. Dad loved us too, but after Mum's death, he changed a lot… Ivan was the only one to always be there for me, but now I felt that even he had now given up on me…

I tried to drift back to sleep but I couldn't. Thunders kept echoing outside, and tears would keep coming up to my eyes at the sound. It was almost as I could see the pine falling, killing my mother, every time a thunder fell…

In the end I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my head a tad and looked at the door of my room, trying to find enough courage to stand up and walk to it. Ivan's room was just next to mine, but in the complete darkness I was too afraid to even think of going there.

Finally, after repeating twenty times that dark was just like light, only black, I sat up at my bed. I blindly searched under the covers, and found the stuffed dog I always slept with. It was the first birthday gift I ever received, and it was from my mum, so I always kept it next to me.

I stood up and with trembling steps I exited my room. My heart beat loudly as I closed my eyes, in order not to face the dark corridor, and slipped into Ivan's room. I stood in front of his bed.

''I-Ivan…?'' I whispered weakly. I heard him shuffle under his blanket before he replied.

''Irina? What are you doing here? You should be asleep…'' he muttered.

''I-I know… I just…. Had a nightmare…''

Ivan raised his head to look at me. ''What nightmare?''

I started feeling tears in my eyes again. ''I-It was Mum….'' I whispered.

He sat up and took my hand onto his, dragging me towards him and hugging me tightly. I started crying on his shoulder as he did so.

''Shhh…. It's okay, little sister… no need to worry, I am here… everything will be fine, I promise. Come on, lie down.'' He said and made me lie down on his bed, then he lied next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I stopped crying and curled my body up to him.

''Thank you…'' I whispered and closed my eyes. He caressed my head softly.

''It's okay, Rin-rin. Everything's okay… now sleep. Don't worry, I will stay right here.'' He said.

I sighed in relief. I hadn't felt so safe for a long time. I let myself drift into sleep and I soon was out cold on my brother's embrace…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was it cute? :) I basically always thought that Irina and Ivan would have a really deep bond because of a tragic event in their life, so I wrote this. I also hope I made the vocabulary and syntax simple enough, because this chapter is supposedly narrated by Irina (her point of view) who at this chapter is 7 years old, so she shouldn't thinkspeak like an adult anyway...**

**Please review and tell me your opinion, and point out any mistakes:)**

**Thanks!^v^**

**Katja~**


End file.
